1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a disposable ciagarette gas lighter, and more particularly to a fuel tank of a disposable cigarette gas lighter formed of plastics.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently disposable cigarette gas lighters have come into wide use. Such disposable cigarette gas lighters generally comprise a fuel tank formed of plastics including a lighting means holder attached to the upper portion thereof. On the holder, lighting means such as a flint, a sparking wheel, a fuel valve actuating lever and a windshield member are mounted. In those components, the cost of the fuel tank shares the major portion of the manufacturing cost of the cigarette gas lighter. Accordingly, in order to lower the manufacturing cost of the disposable cigarette gas lighter, it is important to lower the cost of the fuel tank thereof.
The fuel tank has conventionally been prepared by a plastic injection molding process. However, the injection molding process is economically disadvantageous since it requires a costly mold and an expensive equipment.